


Unbreakable: Bond

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - BOM!Keith, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blade of Marmora! Keith, I'm late as fuck OTL, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Shiro Week 2017, day 6: duty/choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: They were together.Mates.Lovers.Together.Even in the coldness of the cell, Shiro felt like he could breathe again.The message was clear:Keith would come back for him.(Written for the sixth day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Duty/Choice")(PART TWO OF THE "Unbreakable" SERIES. I recomend reading the first one first)





	Unbreakable: Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
>  _Text in italic_ = MEMORIES
> 
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes. 
> 
> (Written for the sixth day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Duty/Choice")
> 
> You can help me divulge this fanfic on tumblr by rebloging this post:  
> [[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/168099401481/unbreakable-part-22-spirit-author)
> 
> Now, to the story!

It didn’t take long for Shiro to question himself on how had he survived so long without Keith there.

Talking with another person was obviously much better than talking with a rusty bolt, and Keith was interested even on the most mundane and silly stories Shiro would to tell him. It was cute as fuck to see his purple eyes light up in curiosity and his thin pink lips turn up into a smile. He wanted to know everything. More than that: he almost demanded to know everything Shiro could tell him.

Shiro was more than happy to indulge every request Keith had.

He just couldn’t say no to Keith.

Many times Keith would try to participate on the conversation with stories of his own.

He would smile and start telling Shiro things.

\- This reminds me when Antok…

\- There was this mission I had with my uncle…

\- On our flight simulation when Regris and I…

But then he would stop with his mouth open for one moment before closing it in a frown and looking away.

\- Sorry. I can’t talk about it.

He had explained why to Shiro the first time that happened.

\- I don’t know if they’re watching or not. I can’t risk giving away any information about the Blade.

Shiro had nodded.

\- I understand… but what’s “the Blade”?

Keith had a proud smile and a strong shine in his purple eyes when he answered that.

\- The Blade of Marmora, the oldest resistance force against the Empire.

Shiro blinked.

\- But… you’re Galra aren’t you?

\- Half Galra. Mom was an agent for the Blade and my father was an alien she met during a mission. – he scratched his head – I was too young when she died, but my uncle told me that father was a “hoomam”.

\- Wait… do you mean a “human”? – he asked with wide eyes.

He gave Shiro a hopeful smile.

\- You know them? I never found out where their planet is.

\- I am a human!

Shiro was shocked with the information that Keith was half-human. How could an alien just enter and leave Earth without anybody noticing?

Keith’s face illuminated with a big smile.

\- I knew it! – he held Shiro’s hand – Tell me more about you “humans”.

Shiro obliged.

He just couldn’t say no to Keith.

Another thing that he quickly became addicted was the touch free attitude Keith had.

\- It’s cold here. – Keith said with a confused frown when he asked about it – And that’s what normal people do.

\- It’s not so common among most humans.

\- Oh! – he blinked – That’s seems weird.

\- So does the Galra having all this touch-free attitude to me.

Keith blushed.

\- If it bothers you, I can refrain myself.

Shiro smiled.

\- No, it’s ok. It’s just… a bit of a cultural shock I guess. But I kinda like it.

Keith gave him a tiny smile.

\- It’s a pity that we don’t have the materials for a proper nest, but we can still make things work.

Even if Keith couldn’t tell anything about his own life for it would involve other members and secrets of the Blade of Marmora, he would tell Shiro about Galra usual traditions and customs. For a ruthless race of warrior with the motto “victory or death”, they were pretty fond of soft things and affection.

\- We usually build nests. – Keith explained – With blankets and pillows, or with what we can afford at the time.

\- Why the nests?

Keith shrugged.

\- Just to hang out with people comfortably and to sleep. We have this HUGE nest on the HQ where most people just chill together. – he beamed – But we also have private nests, especially for close friends gatherings or for families. It’s always great for naps.

It was interesting to see how the Galra could also be mundane and common instead of the monsters Shiro had envisioned so far. They seemed to be more like a group of cats, or pride of lions, on some of their behaviours. It was fascinating.

And it was adorable to imagine handsome and brave Keith falling asleep surrounded by pillows and with his long black hair falling around him.

Speaking of Keith’s hair, it was part of their routine to care about it in the best way possible.

\- Our long hair is a symbol of our compromise. – Keith explained – A statement that our mission, our duty with the Blade of Marmora, comes before anything else.

\- So you guys never cut it? – Shiro asked while combing the hair with his fingers to get rid of knots.

\- It actually depends on the type of agent a person is. I’m a field agent, and we use our hair long with pride. Now, spy agents have it short, for obvious reasons.

Shiro hummed.

\- Are you sure you can tell me that information?

Keith puffed annoyed.

\- The Empire already know that. It’s a form of humiliation to shave the head of an agent from the Blade. I’m even surprised that Haggar didn’t do that after I spat on her face.

The older boy immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at the younger boy in shock.

\- You did what?!

Keith grinned.

\- I spit on her face and I’d do it again. I’m afraid of no druid.

Shiro laughed.

\- You’re either the most fearless or the most crazy person I’ve ever met.

\- I’m gonna take that as a compliment.

The constant physical contact would keep the coldness at bay, and Shiro was more than grateful to feel something beyond the frigid numbness.

Even their silence was pleasant. Just the feeling of being together was enough to make him feel at ease, and there was something about Keith that made him feel relaxed. As if he could breathe evenly sharing his space with a kindred spirit. Keith seemed to share the same easiness.

The first time he was take to the Arena after that was one of the most terrifying things on Shiro’s captivity. He guessed he was used to be abused or to be forced to kill, but the fear that his companion wouldn’t be there when he returned was petrifying.

When the guards came, Shiro obeyed their commands quietly. However, he couldn’t help himself but to look one last time towards Keith, fearing that it could be the last time they would see each other.

Keith had a serious and solemn expression. His muscles were tense, as if he was preparing to fight the guards. He nodded stiffly to Shiro right before the cell door closed between them.

On his last fights on the Arena before Keith’s company, Shiro couldn’t care less about his own wellbeing. He would let his opponents hurt him deliberately, preparing himself to allow one of them to take the final blow that would end it all.

Not this time.

This time he had to go back to Keith.

He didn’t even want to think about what would happen with him if Shiro didn’t survive that.

His opponent resembled Shiro of a bull walking on two legs, kinda similar to the Minotaur legend. His attacks were fast, strong, but single-minded. He needed to be fast to jump to the side, and if he was quick and precise, that had the potential to end soon.

There was no space for fear.

He couldn’t break.

Not there.

In fact, that was exactly what Shiro did: a fast and precise kill.

Much to the crowd disappointment.

He desperately tried not to think about how monstrous was the fact that he disregarded that life so easily just for the sake of going back to Keith.

The guards complained when they escorted him to the shower and then to the infirmary (that was part of the ritual post-Arena). Haggar was there, smirking at him very pleased. Shiro felt a shiver running down his spine, but he kept a strong façade.

He couldn’t break.

Not there.

He needed to know if Keith was all right. His own sanity depended on that.

They gave him meds for his small injuries and a clean prisoner suit (without a new rag shirt) before the guards were allowed to take him back to his cell.

Walking at the same rhythm as the guards was almost like a torture. And the cell door seemed to open too slow for his comfort.

However, Keith was there, sitting on the mattress and finishing braiding his long hair.

He waited until the guards had closed the door to give him a smile.

There was when Shiro broke in tears, sobs, guilt, and shame.

Keith was there to hold Shiro and to take him to their makeshift nest.

\- You’re ok. You’re good. You survived. – Keith kept repeating.

He seemed to be sustaining all Shiro’s weight as if it was nothing.

They stayed like that, holding each other, for what seemed to be hours until Shiro stopped crying. Then he tried to talk about what happened, how awful he felt. He cried again and shouted in anger at the universe, at the Galra Empire. Shiro felt rotten on the inside, like a monster being consumed by his own wickedness.

And once again, Keith took it all. He tenderly embraced his cellmate and cradled him in his arms.

When it was all finally over, and Shiro was almost falling asleep due to the exhaustion (both physical and emotional), Keith laid them down in the mattress and sang a lullaby. He caressed Shiro’s hair softly, like a gentle lover.

After a long time, Shiro felt at ease…

Unfortunately, he woke up with the guards entering the cell and ordering him to follow.

Haggar wanted him on her lab.

Shiro didn’t want to talk about her experiments. Especially because she got angry with him in the middle of them.

It wasn’t pretty.

He was barely lucid and awake when they threw him back in his cell. The last thing Shiro saw before passing out was Keith hissing at the guards.

Shiro woke up in his arms, with Keith sleeping under him and holding Shiro like a teddy bear. His hair was loose, like a black curtain. He tried to move without disrupting him, but Keith gently woke up at the barest movement.

The young man smiled.

\- Hey… How are you feeling?

\- Tired. – Shiro sighed.

Keith chuckled before answering.

\- That’s an understatement.

Shiro spent the next couple of hours (the interval between three meals) on Keith’s arms, while Keith would either sing or tell him some innocuous fact about his life (the story of books he read, some anecdotes and others).

It was just so easy to get addicted on Keith.

Too easy.

Like a drug he couldn’t get enough.

He just couldn’t say no to Keith.

It wasn’t healthy, but none in Shiro’s situation was.

Keith was all he had holding him together.

It didn’t help at all that Keith would stay as close as physically possible.

It didn’t help at all that everything they said was either in total agreement or they would have friendly banters and friendly debates.

Shiro wished Keith had been born and raised on Earth, and that they had met under different conditions. Maybe as two cadets on the Galaxy Garrison, maybe in a coffee shop or maybe just bumping onto each other in the street. He liked to think that under different conditions he would have asked for Keith’s number, and maybe a date.

He liked to think that if he wasn’t so broken, he’d try to see if Keith was interested and maybe even pursue his romantic feelings. However, no matter how Keith himself insisted that he was unbreakable, Shiro couldn’t help but feel little too damaged to be with anyone.

Especially Keith.

Brave and strong.

There was no way someone like him would ever like Shiro back.

He was just glad to have whatever the other could offer him.

That painful situation lasted for some time. He had three fights on the Arena until a guard broke the tension that Shiro didn’t know it was being built.

He pushed Shiro inside the cell before sniffing the air and grimacing with disgust.

\- Control your mate. The air stinks of his distress.

He slammed the door and Keith ran to where he was.

On that moment, Shiro was feeling too numb to react (after fights he was either bawling his eyes out or almost catatonic. There was no in between), thus he just allowed Keith to take him to their poor nest and warm him until Shiro started to feel again.

\- What did the guard meant when he called you my “mate”? – he asked after a nap and while braiding Keith’s long hair (he tied the tip with a small strip of cloth that they had torn from the rag shirt. He made a small bow and smiled at the result) – And what did he meant with the air smelling like distress?

He could see the tips of Keith’s ears turning pink. Keith looked at his hands.

\- I don’t know. I guess he’s just making assumptions.

Shiro hummed, hugging Keith’s torso from behind. They were sitting on their bed with Keith in the middle of Shiro’s legs.

Now that he thought about it, their cell actually had a peculiar smell whenever he got there. It wasn’t unpleasant _per se_ , maybe just a little acid, but it would sweeten almost immediately when Shiro was pushed into the room. Since Shiro was always under a lot of distress whenever he was back, the only thing he had thought about that smell as “home. I’m home”. He was wondering what that was. Was it just Keith’s normal smell or was it something out of the ordinary?

\- Why would he make such specific assumption?

Keith toyed with the tip of his braid.

\- I don’t know. Maybe he’s just bored.

\- That’s a very specific thing to suppose.

The younger man didn’t answer.

\- Keith?

He felt the other become tense in his arms.

\- Keith…?

Keith looked ahead and away from Shiro, biting his lip for a moment. Shiro patiently waited for him to say something.

\- I’m sorry… - he replied at last.

Shiro hummed and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, massaging his scalp (something that seemed never to fail to calm Keith down and make his relax).

\- Care to elaborate, please?

Keith sighed.

He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

\- Galra tend to form mating bonds when they’re interested in someone and they feel that it’s a mutual feeling… It’s an evolutionary trait… For mating rituals and family I guess… It usually only happens when a profound bond is formed… Or, at least, the feeling of one…

They stayed in silence for some moments.

Shiro was still trying to digest the information that Keith had feelings for him.

\- I’m sorry. – Keith repeated – I don’t want to push you into anything. I just… I’ve never met a human before and you’re… you’re _nice_ …

Even his neck was pink now with embarrassment and Shiro betted that he was biting his lip again.

It was a lovely shade of pink.

Shiro leaned his head, making the tip of his nose touch Keith’s nape.

Keith tensed. It was possible to smell the sweetness coming from his skin.

Home…

Keith smelled like home.

A part of Shiro wondered if the Galra had a better sense of smell than humans. However, the majority of his brain just wondered if Keith’s skin would also taste like home.

He kissed the nape of his neck softly. Keith sighed, but became more tense.

\- Don’t do that.

Shiro still stayed leaning his head in a tender touch.

\- Why? – he asked in a whisper.

\- It’ll compromise me. I can’t… I can’t let my feelings interfere with my duty with the Blade of Marmora.

Shiro sighed.

\- I’m sorry.

\- For what?

\- For putting you in this position to have to choose.

Keith put a hand over Shiro’s hand in his waist.

\- You didn’t. Don’t blame yourself for my feelings.

\- I’m not. I blame myself for not being strong enough to get away from you now that I know that you feel the same...

He kissed Keith’s nape again. Keith moaned.

\- I’m sorry… I don’t want to stand between you and your duty…

\- Don’t apologize. – he replied – Choosing between duty or you it’s on me, regardless of my decision.

They stayed in silence again, an uncomfortable and tense silence.

Shiro felt his heart heavy. He didn’t want to be the one thing that would take Keith away from his path, from being part of the ones who would save the universe. He knew that Keith would be important for that, even if future history books didn’t mention him. He could feel in his bones that Keith had an important role to play in order to free the universe.

But, by the gods, he wanted him _so much_ …

It would be bittersweet to be so close to him, but never have Keith fully.

Keith sighed.

\- My uncle always says that I’m not the wisest, though. “Too passionate and intense”, as he says.

He leaned fully on Shiro’s chest and turned his head enough so he was looking at Shiro from over his shoulder. He had a small smile on his lips.

\- He blamed my human side for anything that took me away from the Blade’s creed.

Keith kissed the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

It took Shiro every inch of his self-control not to capture his lips in a proper kiss.

\- Keith, are you sure…?

\- No, I’m not. – he sighed and continued in a whisper – But I’m not strong enough to get away either.

He kissed Shiro’s mouth. Shiro caved in and kissed back.

It was messy, sloppy and open mouthed. Completely graceless and too aggressive.

It was the best kiss Shiro had ever had, hands down.

However, in the back of his head, he was still worried about making Keith break his vows and be away from his duties.

He broke the kiss.

\- Wait. What about your vows?

\- Huh? What vows? – Keith asked kissing his cheek and turning in his lap so they were now facing each other.

Shiro sighed, resisting as fiercely as he could while Keith kissed all over his face.

\- The… - he was distracted for one second by a kiss at the corner of his lips – The celibacy…

Keith snickered and laughed.

Shiro pouted.

\- I’m serious!

Keith smiled.

\- So am I, and those vows don’t exist.

Shiro blinked dumbfound.

\- But the guards said…

Keith laughed again.

\- That’s a common misconception about the Blade of Marmora’s agents. I just didn’t bother correcting them.

Shiro blushed. Even the tip of his ears felt on fire.

\- Oh.

\- It’s not my first time, if that’s what you’re wondering. – he said with a mischievous smile.

He removed the rag shirt, exposing himself to Shiro while still smiling.

Of course, Shiro had already seen Keith naked. However, the situation before was completely different. Keith was now smiling and choosing to show himself to him.

He was slim with well-toned muscles. A few scars here and there (and a nasty one on his right shoulder) but still handsome and beautiful. His nipples were hard due to the coldness of the cell and his braid was thrown over his shoulder.

Shiro couldn’t help himself.

He got hard embarrassedly fast.

Keith was just gorgeous and it had been a long time for Shiro.

Keith looked at Shiro’s groin with raised eyebrows.

\- Wow… That usually took some time of foreplay to happen.

Shiro blushed.

\- Sorry… You’re just… - he sighed, feeling even the back of his neck getting warm – You’re beautiful, Keith.

The younger man seemed shocked. His eyes were wide and his jaw hanged for a moment.

\- Am I?

\- Hell, yeah… How can you not know that?

A light blush spread on Keith’s face.

\- I grew up with only Galra. They… They say that I’m not exactly ugly, but I’m not attractive either. Maybe just exotic.

Shiro took Keith hands and kissed them gently.

\- You’re stunning…

Another kiss.

\- …Handsome…

A third kiss.

\- …Beautiful.

Keith had a flattered expression.

He licked his lips staring at Shiro.

\- Touch me.

One of Shiro’s hands gently explored Keith’s thigh and abdomen while the other fondled his chest and touched his nipples. His flesh hand enjoyed the feel of the warm skin under his fingertips.

Keith moaned pleased.

\- Kiss me.

Keith tasted like a sweet orange in a hot day or like a fine wine in a cold night. He tasted like the stars and the supernovas, like the smell in the air right before rain.

Keith tasted like home.

\- Take off your clothes.

And Shiro obeyed.

He just couldn’t say no to Keith.

He didn’t want to say no to Keith.

And Keith was _definitely_ not a virgin.

The celibacy vow seemed to be complete bullshit indeed.

\- It’s the hair. – Keith explained on their afterglow, caressing Shiro’s face gently with his fingers, his purple eyes gleaming in delight – That’s the only vow we take.

Shiro kissed Keith’s fingers and Keith smiled.

\- Field agents let it grow while spies cut their braids and left them on the HQ. It’s considered a great gesture of devotion to our creed to leave the braid on the Dark Stone, the cornerstone of the Blade of Marmora, and all what was left of the first HQ.

He sighed.

\- And that’s kinda why my uncle hate my father so much, even if they never met. He uses to say that mom got back from her mission with a baby and a short hair.

Shiro hummed, caressing Keith’s arm gently with his thumb.

\- Have you ever met your father?

Keith sighed.

\- No. Both my mom and my uncle told me that it’s safer if we never see him again. His planet is still untouched by the Galra Empire, so the least attention we could draw to it, the better. I tried searching for it, but uncle have erased the logs of that specific mission.

\- Why?

Keith opened his mouth to answer, but stopped with it open. He closed his lips with a frown and looked away.

\- I’m sorry. I can’t talk about it.

Shiro kissed his hand earnestly.

\- It’s ok. You have a duty to keep the Blade’s secrets.

Keith’s smile made Shiro’s heart soar.

After that, affection and sex were an important part of their routine.

They still talked frequently telling the other all they could, and they still had their moments of comfortable silence. However, things were at the same time completely different.

It started with Keith’s skin that seemed to glow and smell divine. Almost as if Shiro could smell the feeling of a cozy and warm fireplace in a winter night. There was also the touches, that were even more akin to lovers now. Keith would almost demand it, always eager to touch and be touched, to kiss and be kissed.

Keith was even more demanding as a lover than he was a friend. Shiro felt like Keith’s toy, or as Keith’s pet with the amount of orders he gave him, but at the same time he couldn’t think of anything better than that. There was something in Keith’s voice, touch, smell and eyes that made Shiro feel more loved than he had ever been loved by any other lover before.

Keith could eat him whole and Shiro would say “thank you” and beg for more.

He was wrapped in Keith’s little finger and he was sure that Keith knew it.

The guards would always stare at him with disgust now.

\- You reek like a horny newlywed dog.

Shiro knew that smelling like your partner in public was considered disgraceful to the Galra society (Keith had told you that). But if the guards thought that insulting his smell was a good way to shame him, they were completely wrong. He couldn’t feel any more proud of carrying Keith’s smell with him than he already feel.

Haggar seemed to be conflicted about allowing Keith to continue on Shiro’s cell. She would always complain that his mind was even harder to penetrate now, and that he was resisting more. However, she also grudgingly would grumble “At least he’s not suicidal”.  

Five Arena fights passed like that. It wasn’t perfect, since Shiro was still plagued with his great grief and guilt for what he had to do in order to survive the Arena and since he was still Haggar’s lab rat. But it was bearable.

Keith helped him held all that weight.

That was why, Shiro didn’t think that anything different would happen when he heard the guards getting closer to the cell door that sixth time. It was probably just another Arena fight.

Shiro quickly kissed Keith good-bye.

\- I love you.

Keith would always get red when Shiro said that to him and reply with a tiny voice and a tiny smile.

\- I love you too.

Shiro had only time to smile back before the guards opened the cell’s door.

There was nothing different on that.

What was different that day was that, before they could throw Shiro on the Arena to face whatever opponent they had picked for him that day, an alarm ringed through the ship.

He was on the chamber before the Arena when it started. Some officials barked orders to the soldier and Shiro stayed there the whole time, surrounded by ten heavily armed guards.

\- What’s going on? – he asked.

\- SHUT UT, CHAMPION! – a soldier shouted.

Shiro showed his hands in a peaceful gestured and stayed quiet.

Something on the situation made him feel nervous.

Was Keith all right?

He had no means to know.

No guard would answer him.

He couldn’t run to his cell to check.

Listening to the conversations around him, Shiro could gather that there were a jailbreak and that something was stolen. The soldiers would refer to the prisoners who escaped as “rats” only, and it seemed like they didn’t exactly know what was stolen (apparently there were too much destruction for them to be sure).

Shiro didn’t exactly care.

He just needed to know if his mate was ok.

Shiro was forced to wait until an officer gave the order to the ten guards to take him back to his cell.

It was a long walk.

He prayed in his head for Keith to be ok.

He prayed that things would be the same when he got to their cell.

However, even before the cell’s door was fully open, Shiro knew that something was wrong.

There was no smell there.

The Galra smell changed accordingly to the emotions, a characteristic that Keith had inherited. That was why the cell always smelled a little acid when Shiro got there after the Arena and it became sweet pretty fast: Keith was in distress until he saw that Shiro was ok.

There was no smell this time.

Even before being tossed and locked inside, Shiro already knew that Keith wasn’t there.

The mattress, the place where Keith always was when Shiro returned, was empty. The blanket that Keith always had in his shoulders was carefully folded over the bed.

But Keith wasn’t there.

Shiro’s knees buckled.

A sob tore his chest.

Tears bloomed in his eyes.

What a fool that he were!

Of course that someone would come after Keith.

That was what that jailbreak was all about: recovering Keith and maybe other assets of the Blade of Marmora.

Of course! It all seemed so fucking obvious to Shiro now.

And or course Keith would go.

His job with the Blade of Marmora would always come first.

His duty was all that mattered.

Shiro fell forward, leaning on his elbows and bawling his eyes out to the floor for some time.

Desperation seemed to be crawling back to his soul together with the coldness of the cell.

He was alone again.

Keith have left.

He left him.

In total distress and disarray, Shiro crawled towards the blanket, praying that at least a remnant of Keith’s smell was still there. Just a small part of him for Shiro to hold on with his pathetic feelings.

He pulled the blanket to his nose carelessly, desperate for anything to connect him back to his mate.

Yes, there was a faint smell of Keith on their blanket, but that was not what called Shiro’s attention as soon as he took it.

From the folds of the blanket, a black braid fell.

Shiro gasped, staring at the braid on the floor.

He slowly put the blanket down.

His hands shook when he moved to grab the hair.

That _was_ Keith’s hair. He had spent so much time combing it with his fingers not to know that. Black and shiny, it was tied up on both ends, so the hair would stay braided and together.

Shiro took the braid in his hands as if he was holding the Holy Grail: in reverence and awe.

Their past conversations played on his head.

_\- Our long hair is a symbol of our compromise. A statement that our mission, our duty with the Blade of Marmora, comes before anything else._

_\- That’s the only vow we take._

_\- It’s considered a great gesture of devotion to our creed to leave the braid on the Dark Stone, the cornerstone of the Blade of Marmora._

_\- That’s kinda why my uncle hate my father so much, even if they never met. He used to say that mom got back from the mission with a baby and a short hair._

A symbol of devotion.

Shiro sobbed again, but this time he also let a smile bloom in his lips.

He felt stupid for ever having doubting Keith.

They were together.

Mates.

Lovers.

Together.

Even in the coldness of the cell, Shiro felt like he could breathe again.

The message on that braid was clear:

Keith would come back for him.

He would never leave his mate there. That braid was a reminder of that.

After a long time, Shiro felt hope again.

It was the only thing that kept him going.

The only way to keep his head above the water, even with the Arena fights and Haggar experiments.

Keith would come back for him.

Haggar seemed to be even more angry and frustrated the days after the jailbreak.

\- WHY DO YOU STILL RESIST?! – she shouted one day, trying to force more of her hard and imposing magic into Shiro’s brain.

Shiro screamed in pain, but he didn’t budge.

His hope made him stronger, even if he felt like he was cracking down.

She seemed determined to make him break. For what purpose, Shiro had no fucking idea and he didn’t exactly cared.

He was just going to resist anyway, regardless of her motives to torture him.

Keith was going to save him.

He was sure of that.

No matter how long it would take, his mate would come for him.

In complete rage, Haggar even raided Shiro’s cell, trying to find anything to force him to surrender.

Of course that she found the dark braid.

She made a whole show of burning it in front of Shiro’s face.

Shiro couldn’t help but shudder.

It still hurts to see that burn.

Haggar had a cruel smirk when the hair finished being consumed by flames, leaving only a terrible smell on the air.

\- Is that the reason why you were resisting? Hair? – she laughed – Your fuck toy left you. He’s gone and you are holding onto some hair?

From her vile expression, Shiro was positive that she expected that losing the hair would finally break him into submission.

Even if his heart was heavy, even if he was afraid and even if hurts to see the symbol of Keith’s devotion being burned down, Shiro stared at her with confidence.

\- No. I’m holding into an unbreakable bond, something you’ll never take away from me, no matter how hard you try.

She gritted her teeth before slapping his face.

At least he was left alone for some time. No Arena fights, only Haggar trying to break his mind. It hurts, it hurts like hell, but Shiro felt like even there Keith was protecting him.

He mourned the loss of Keith’s braid, but he was positive that his love was going to come.

Shiro chuckled.

He was literally holding out for a hero, huh?

At some point he was taken to Haggar’s lab again. Until then there was nothing new.

However, he was sedated and put in a weird examination table.

He couldn’t resist when the weird mechanism started to pry on his mind, on his memories.

Shiro gasped and tried to hold onto them as strong as he could.

Haggar chuckled.

\- Soon enough, my Champion, I’ll have everything I need to build a better version of you. Your resistance is futile.

Shiro clenched his jaw and did his best to resist that weird new treatment that she had prepared for him.

Haggar looked at a huge vial beside the table with a pensive expression.

\- Hum… This might take a while. – she turned to the guards and sentries – Keep an eye on him until the process is over.

\- As you wish, High Druid Haggar.

She left him alone with the guards.

Shiro didn’t remember much of that time. He was sedated and weak. The little energy he had, he used to resist whatever the fuck that machine was doing. He didn’t like that at all.

It was with a relieved sigh that he noticed that the machine had stopped.

He closed his eyes for one instant and when he opened them again, he was face to face with a man in a weird purple mask.

It was a expressionless mask, with glowing purple eyes protecting the identity of whoever was wearing it. The person was also wearing a matching armour and a hood over his head. He had a dagger in his belt.

However, Shiro felt completely unafraid of that man.

There was no reason to fear.

After all, that man smelled like home.

Shiro smiled feebly.

\- Keith…

He felt the smell become sweet with recognition.

Keith looked behind to one of the other agents.

\- Regris, destroy the memory tube.

\- That won’t shut down Operation Kuron. - Regris replied, and Shiro heard the sound of glass shattering.

\- I know, - Keith picked Shiro on his back, as if he weighed nothing – But it will cause a great delay.

\- Don’t worry. – a third voice answered, followed by the sound of something being smashed – _This_ will put an end to it.

Shiro closed his eyes and just focused on breathing Keith smell.

He was distressed and worried about Shiro, since there was an acid tone to it, but the sweetness and the warmth were the major notes. He heard Haggar screeching and he heard shots, but he couldn’t exactly focus on it, too far gone due to the sedative.

He passed out focusing on how Keith smelled like home…

Shiro woke up feeling a terrible headache.

His head felt like it was exploding.

He groaned.

Immediately, he felt a hand softly caress his hair.

\- It’s ok, it’s ok… - Keith said gently.

Shiro opened his eyes slowly.

He was laying in the midst of soft pillows and blankets, on top of Keith’s chest.

The pillows were in several tones of red (from pastel red to deep ruby red) and purple. A soft cushion underneath them made it be very comfortable to lay there. All those things were arranged in a nest disposition in a corner of a room, taking most of the space. The light was soft, and there was a window showing the stars.

Shiro was wearing loose clothes now, and he was feeling well rested.

It was warm and comfortable, with Keith smell surrounding him like a tender cloud.

Shiro picked Keith’s hand and brought to his lips.

\- You came for me. - his voice trembled with emotion and a few tear bloomed in his eyes.

He turned on his mate’s arms so they could face each other.

Keith was smiling.

\- I couldn’t just leave you there.

Shiro groaned, feeling his head pounding.

\- My head hurts…

Keith hummed.

\- Ulaz said that it could happen.

He helped Shiro to sit and gave him a glass with water and a pill.

\- This will help. And we can eat something too. That may make you feel better.

Shiro took the pill and studied his lover with a tender stare.

His hair was not exactly short, it was still a little long on the back. It was still very short comparing with before though. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith sighed in delight.

\- I’m… I’m sorry Keith… I lost your braid...

\- Hey, don’t worry… I can grow another. – he got closer to Shiro, wrapping his arms around his neck – I can grow another and give it to you again.

Shiro hummed and kissed Keith’s lips.

\- Are you sure? I… I don’t wanna stand between you and your duty with the Blade of Marmora… I know that giving me your braid was a big gesture...

Keith smiled.

\- Shiro, this is my choice. And between duty and you, - he kissed Shiro again – I choose you.

He kissed Shiro one more time before saying in a quiet voice with a tiny smile.

\- It’s good to have you back.

Shiro gave him a matching smile.

\- It’s good to be back.

They just enjoyed each other’s presence for a moment, before Keith said:

\- We should grab you some food. You were out for too long.

Shiro lay down on Keith again, and Keith leaned back until they were lying on the nest comfortably.

\- Can we just stay here a little bit more? I… I missed you…

Keith laughed.

\- Sure. All the time you want.

Shiro smiled and as soon as the headache faded, he fell asleep feeling safe and in peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> At this point, I'm so late that it's getting ridiculous X_X  
> fuck me and my inability to post things in the deadline OTL
> 
> Anyway, this is kinda rushed, but it's not exactly my fault. Like, I was writing it while I was so hungry that I was almost having a headache (my father forgot to give me money so I only have spagetti in my home. Seriously, JUST the spagetti, no sauce or anything). But I did my best.
> 
> I like the idea of Keith cuting his hair LOL and the idea of him with a long braid, so this fanfic was a lot about self indulgence hahaha  
> Also, I twisted the promt a little bit. Like, the one torn between duty and his choices was Keith, but the aftermath affected Shiro, so I guess it counts, right?
> 
> EDIT: OH, and, by the way, Keith's uncle is Kollivan ;D  
> Shiro will have a mini heart attack when he finds out that he is basically fucking the heir of the BOM hahahaha xD
> 
> Now I only have to write something for pink day! yay! \x_x/
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
